Outtakes
by Kirinenko
Summary: AU Actores. Con esos dos en el elenco, la serie estaba destinada a ser un éxito.Y su experiencia actuando sería de ayudar para grabar con facilidad, o eso pensaban todos. Lástima que los dos no pudiesen ser profesionales estando cerca el uno del otro. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.


Autor Original: Arashe

ID: 914401

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: Como son actores aquí, sería raro que tuviesen el mismo nombre que sus personajes, así que usé una versión ligeramente modificada de sus seiyuus (actores que les dan voz).

 **Outtakes**

Shimizu Nobunaga – actor, diecinueve años, 1'75 metros de altura. Pelo negro y ojos azules. Líder del primetime "Ever Blue". Representa a Nanase Haruka.

Suzuki Tatsuya – actor y cantante, dieciocho años, 1'82 metros de altura, pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes. Representa a Tachibana Makoto.

Sus altamente elogiados talentos y la enorme cantidad de fans (que se hizo aún más grande después del anuncio de su relación) los puso en la parte superior de la lista de actores en perspectiva para el nuevo espectáculo de Kyoto Entertainment, Free!, una serie corta sobre natación y amistad. No necesitaron más de una audición; en su primer intento quedó claro que eran perfectos para sus respectivos papeles.

Con esos dos en el elenco el espectáculo estaba destinado a ser un éxito. Y sus experiencias actuando ayudarán a que la grabación saliera bien, o por lo menos todo el mundo lo pensaba. Lástima que esos dos simplemente no pudiesen ser profesionales estando el uno con el otro.

 **Episodio 1-5**

Los primeros cuatro episodios fueron relativamente fáciles de grabar. Los actores todavía se estaban acostumbrando el uno al otro y a los personajes que estaban interpretando. Algunos errores se cometieron, como era de esperar, nada más que unas pocas frases olvidadas aquí y allá.

Era normal si no contabas todas las veces, demasiadas veces, en que las frases fueron olvidadas o simplemente no hablaba debido a la distracción de mucha piel al descubierto y los músculos flexionándose. Pero, en general, fue la misma experiencia que en cualquier otro espectáculo.

El episodio 5 fue el punto de inflexión. Ahí fue cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar; la serie lentamente dio un giro hacia lo emocional, cambiando la dinámica entre los personajes, acercándolos, en especial a Haruka y Makoto. Y en el siguiente episodio, los problemas empezaron para el equipo de grabación.

 **Episodio 6. Isla Sukishima. Escena 1. Toma 15.**

Haruka acababa de colocar a Makoto en la arena. El moreno no se movía. La idea de perder a su mejor amigo enviaba al adolescente normalmente tranquilo a un estado de pánico. Después de pedir ayuda sin éxito, finalmente se calmó lo suficiente para recordar el entrenamiento que recibió hace años en el antiguo club de natación.

Primero escuchar el corazón de Makoto (todavía latiendo), entonces buscar heridas visibles (ninguna) y finalmente comprobar su respiración (débil). Procedió con los pasos de la RCP. Inclinando la cabeza del moreno hacia atrás, pellizcando su nariz y acercando sus labios a la boca del otro, sintió el cálido aliento acariciando su rostro, prácticamente podía sentir la suavidad de los labios rosados, el sabor de esa tentadora boca, podía –

Justo entonces el otro giró la cabeza y tosió algo de agua "Haru… ¿Hn?" las palabras del moreno fueron cortadas cuando el adolescente pelinegro volvió a echar su cabeza hacia atrás y se dispuso a besarlo profundamente, tal como hizo en las otras 14 tomas anteriores.

"¡CORTEN!"

El chico más alto no tenía quejas por el beso, felizmente tirando del otro para acercarlo más a él.

"¡CORTEN! ¡CORTEN! ¡Eso es todo! Alguien que me traiga un cubo con agua helada. ¡AHORA!"

 **Episodio 6. Isla Sukishima. Escena 2. Toma 4.**

Después del susto del ahogamiento, los dos mejores amigos encontraron un lugar protegido de la lluvia para sentarse. Los fuertes sentimientos causados por el incidente los llevó a una conversación muy emocional con el moreno expresando sus miedos y deseos al adolescente mayor.

"Quería nadar en un relevo con todos de nuevo. Pero…" el moreno bajó la mirada a su mano temblorosa "Si no estás aquí…" cerró su mano en un puño y miró directamente a los ojos azules "¡No tiene sentido sin ti! Quiero nadar contigo"

Los ojos del adolescente pelinegro se ampliaron ligeramente con las palabras. Su corazón latiendo más rápido ante la profundidad de las emociones que podía ver en los ojos del otro. Estaba sin palabras, su boca estaba moviéndose, pero las palabras no salían. ¿Qué podía decir a eso? ¿Cómo responder a esas sinceras palabras?

En un impulso, agarró ambas manos del moreno y miró profundamente sus ojos verdes "¡Yo también! ¡No tiene sentido sin ti también!" su voz se estremeció con el peso de sus sentimientos.

"¡CORTEN!" pero ninguno escuchó la orden.

Al principio, fue sorprendido por el otro al no seguir el guión, pero el moreno pronto se dio cuenta de que su amante había visto más allá de su actuación. Las palabras que dijo, realmente quería decirlas. Tomando el rostro del chico más bajo en su mano, cerró la distancia entre sus rostros, "Te amo". Después de un tranquilo 'Yo también', sus labios se encontraron.

Mientras tanto, el director estaba fuera de sí, todos sus gritos de '¡CORTEN! Dios, maldición, ¡CORTEN!' fueron completamente ignorados por los amantes.

"Señor, ¿puedo sugerir un cambio en el guión? Ya sabe, cortar la escena antes de que tengan oportunidad de hacer" con una mano hizo un gesto hacia los dos actores "eso".

Dejando de lado sus intentos de separar a la pareja, el director se giró hacia su asistente "¿Qué cambios sugieres?"

Y así es como Yamada Tsubasa – actor por primera vez, representando a Hazuki Nagisa – consiguió el papel más importante de todo el elenco, el 'gallo bloqueador'.

 **Episodio 7.**

Ninguna escena emocional entre los amantes esta vez, para alivio del equipo. El último episodio había sido una tortura. Horas tras horas gastadas solo para obtener una pequeña escena, unos pocos minutos bien hechos. El pobre director, un hombre calvo y de mediana edad, parecía haber perdido aún más su pelo con todo el tiempo que se pasaba tirando de él, frustrado. Al menos, la peor parte había terminado, por suerte sería más fácil para el resto de la serie.

 **Episodio 8. Casa de Haruka. Escena 4. Toma 3.**

"¡Corten!" ordena el directo mientras se da una palmada en la cara.

' _Por supuesto no lo pondrán fácil. ¿Por qué lo harían?'_ piensa mientras mira la escena ante él.

Era tan simple. Haruka entra, escucha el mensaje, despierta a Makoto, dice una pequeña frase y está hecho. Por la razón que fuese, decidieron empezar a abrazarse en ese momento y no parecía que lo dejarían en algún momento cercano.

"De acuerdo, vamos a la siguiente escena. Simplemente cortaremos el abrazo, lo editaremos a después de que 'Makoto' escucha las palabras de 'Haruka'"

"Si, señor"

 **Episodio 9. Festival del Calamar. Escena 5. Toma 9.**

"-Eso fue cuando me acordé de cómo se sentía nadar en el mismo carril juntos, como se sentía cuando todo el mundo estaba esperando en la línea de meta" el adolescente más pequeño se giró para encarar al moreno, con una mano apretando la tela de su camisa, justo sobre su corazón "¡Me hizo tan feliz!"

Los ojos azules parecían brillar con una luz interna que les daba una apariencia etérea. Era una vista maravillosa. Sin pensamiento consciente, la mano derecha del moreno se dirigió con naturalidad hacia la pálida mejilla "¿Tienes idea de lo hermoso que eres?" dijo suavemente mientras se inclinaba más, buscando los tentadores labios rosados que se ha estado muriendo por besar toda la noche.

"¡CORTEN!"

Sorprendidos, ambos adolescentes se alejaron de un salto el uno del otro y, en unión, se giraron en dirección al lugar del que había salido el grito.

"Suzuki-kun, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? Haruka y Makoto son amigos. ¡Amigos!"

El adolescente más alto se estremeció ante la voz enfadada del director "Lo siento, Takahashi-san, yo solo–" lanzó una mirada al más bajo a su lado de manera silenciosa, pidiendo por ayuda, pero su suplica pasó desapercibida, el adolescente pelinegro estaba demasiado ocupado intentando suprimir la risa.

"Lo siento, señor. No ocurrirá de nuevo" dijo con un ligero suspiro, mirando otra vez al sonriente chico.

"¡Eso fue lo que dijiste en las últimas ocho tomas!" el director dejó salir un resoplido molesto antes de añadir "De acuerdo, vamos a la toma 10. Y cuando empezamos de nuevo, ¡mejor que lo hagas bien!" dijo el hombre de mediana edad con un tono ligeramente amenazador mientras se alejaban murmurando todo el tiempo "Es como la maldita escena de la playa otra vez. Mejor dejar de perder el tiempo, cambiemos el guion y añadamos a Nagisa ya. Malditos chicos calenturientos"

Después de inclinarse ante el hombre en retirada, el joven actor se volvió hacia su novio "¡Nobu!" se quejó un poco "¿Dejarás de reírte pronto?" pregunta con una expresión de fingido dolor.

"Pero… su cara…su cara" respondió el actor mayor entre risas justo para pasar a una risa más rica. Con una pequeña risa por su parte, el moreno pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amante para acercarlo más mientras dejaba besitos en su mejilla rosada "Es todo tu culpa el que me gritase, ¿sabes? Confórtame"

"Vale, vale. Eres como un niño, Tatsu. Siempre está gritándonos de todos modos, deberías estar acostumbrado ya" dijo el adolescente mayor antes de rodear el cuello del más alto y tirar de él hacia abajo para besarle profundamente.

 **Episodio 10.**

Otro episodio del que el equipo estaba agradecido, a pesar de que trabajar con niños era un dolor a veces, de alguna manera era aún más fácil de lo que habían tenido que manejar con anterioridad. Este episodio solamente tenía una pequeña escena entre los amantes.

Sin palabras significativas, ni contacto cercano, solamente sentados lado a lado jugando con fuegos artificiales. Entonces, ¿cómo es que podrían hacer que se viesen particularmente amorosos? Y como tantas otras escenas anteriores a esa, tuvieron que acortarla cuando demasiadas miradas significativas hacia los ojos contrarios empezaron a tener lugar.

 **Episodio 11. Escena del Hotel 1. Toma 2.**

El adolescente más joven se sentó en la cama del hotel, mirando alrededor de la habitación. "Hombre, estamos todos solos en este hotel, estoy poniéndome nervioso"

"Nervioso, ¿hn?" la respuesta vino del baño donde el mayor estaba refrescándose "¿Qué tienes en mente?" el nadador pelinegro preguntó con un tono seductor.

"¡CORTEN!"

"¡Lo siento! Fue un reflejo" exclama mientras se inclina. El brillo rojo de sus mejillas creciendo al escuchar la risa divertida de su novio.

"Preparad a Yamada-kun, tengo el presentimiento de que necesitaremos a Nagisa de nuevo" gritó el director a su asistente con un suspiro resignado.

 **Episodio 11. Escena del Hotel 2. Toma 1.**

"Makoto"

"¿Hn?" respondió el moreno, adormilado.

"Te agradezco el que estés aquí para mí. Gracias"

Un susurro vino desde el lado derecho del directo "Señor, eso no estaba en el guion. Se supone que solamente decía un 'Gracias'".

"No importa. Suena mejor de este modo. Seguid grabando" susurró en respuesta _'¡Quizás aprendieron! Por fin no hay más tomas inapropiadas'_ , piensa el hombre de mediana edad con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No tienes que agradecerme. Sabes que lo hago porque te amo"

' _Quizás no'_ , se enmendó y con un suspiro resignado, dijo débilmente lo que todos estaban esperando "Corten"

 **Episodio 12. Escena de la ducha. Toma 5.**

"¡CORTEN! ¡CORTEN! ¡COOOOORTEN! ¡No están parando! ¡¿Por qué no paran?!" pregunta el estresado director mientras tira de su pelo (mucho menos del que tenía al empezar el espectáculo) mientras observaba a los dos actores.

Empezó con 'Makoto' ofreciéndose a lavarle el pelo a 'Haruka' (lo cual no estaba en el guion, por cierto), la idea tomada de 'Nagisa' jugando con el pelo de 'Rei', pero la acción relativamente inocente evolucionó a un caliente sesión de besos. Tatsuya y Nobunaga obviamente olvidaron al completo donde estaba y que había un equipo entero en el plató con ellos.

"Solo mire el lado bueno, señor" respondió su asistente con una mirada traviesa en los ojos.

"¿Qué lado bueno? ¿Qué es el último episodio?" preguntó con cautela.

"No. Tiene una mina de oro en sus manos justo aquí. Sólo tome todas esas escenas eliminadas, ponlas en un DVD y hará una fortuna con todas las fans de MakoHaru, ¿o debería decir las fans de TatsuNaga?" respondió ella con un guiño antes de volver a donde su pareja favorita se besaba apasionadamente a solo unos pasos. Oh, sí, ella conocía a unos cuantos fans que pagarían un buen precio para poner sus manos en esos DVDs.


End file.
